A Vision of Forever
by Persephone of Abydos
Summary: One of the first continuations of the series I ever wrote: Hitomi returns to Gaea. And, of course, another political skirmish ensues. [VxH WAFF]
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: The Blue Light

The Vision of Escaflowne: A Vision of Forever

Version 1.0:  March 22, 2001

Version 2.0: April 18, 2004

By: Persephone of Abydos

Version 2.0 Author's Notes:  This, I dug out of the catacombs of my archive of personal fanfiction.  I forgot I had it and, more importantly, I forgot it was complete.  I read over it, was horrified, and decided to clean it up.  I've left the original Author's Notes intact for sentimental reasons, though it frightens me that I once used phrases like the ones I used.

Version 1.0 Author's Notes:  This is my first Escaflowne fanfiction, and I hope all of my readers enjoy it!  First, I would like to take the time to say that this story may contain some sexy kissy-kissy, lovey-dovey content…it depends on my mood (~_^).  For the most part, it is my continuation of the series—so, mostly it'll be a story (complete with a plot ;), but it WILL be centered on the development of Van and Hitomi's relationship, with a few new relationships as well.  Also, unlike in the original series where Hitomi's visions are EXACTLY what will happen, the visions she receives in this story are not as "for sure."  They contain the PRODUCT or EFFECT of what various timelines will produce—with the timeline in her vision not necessarily being the timeline in actuality.  You will notice this the most with her second vision containing bloody feathers.  Anyhoo, onward….

Disclaimer:  Me no own.

Thoughts (italics) Vision or dream (bold) 

"Speech"

- location-

* * *

Prologue

-On Earth-

It had been only a year since Hitomi Kanzaki's return to Earth.  Although she no longer believed in predetermined fate, she still kept her Tarot cards with her.  Especially one card in particular: The Luce—the one that always represented Van.  

_Van…_ Hitomi thought, staring up at her ceiling, upon which she had affixed an enlarged version of The Luce.  It was about two in the morning as the illustrated dragon stared down at Hitomi; she just couldn't fall asleep.  She had a track meet she knew she should sleep well for, but she knew that if she fell asleep now, the horrible vision would plague her again.

VISION

            **"Is this Fanelia?" she asked into the wind.  The land looked familiar.  Just as she thought she might have been here before, the whole area was engulfed in flames.**

**            She cried out, again into the wind.**

**            And then the scary part came.**

**            A familiar white feather came floating downwards to Hitomi.  "Van…" she sighed aloud.  Then she gasped.  The feather was matted in blood!  "VAN!!!!" she screamed, her eyes welling with tears._  Does this mean Van's going to die?_**

**Then she saw a figure falling from the sky._  Is it Van?  Is he dead?  Please…no…_**

            Before she could get a decent look at the person, the flames suddenly grew brighter and seemed to laugh maniacally, while leaping and teasing with the charred grass, the blackened statues, and the collapsed buildings.

END VISION

            And that was the end of the vision.  _Van…please be ok…_ Hitomi sobbed quietly into her pillow.  Soon, however, she cried herself to sleep, and once again was tortured by her horrendous vision.

-On Gaea-

            _Hitomi…I miss you, my sweet Hitomi…_

King Van Slanzar de Fanel was once again dreaming of his beloved.  His beloved, though he never let her know that she was such to him.  It was his opinion that he had been an idiot to let her go back to the Mystic Moon without telling her how much he loved her, but even so he puzzled over the reason.  _Hitomi…why did I never tell you how I felt?_

He sighed as he looked out his window, gazing at the blue and green orb and absently grasping for Hitomi's pendant that hung from his neck, as he did every night, ever since she had returned to her home planet one year ago.  He had accomplished a lot; Fanelia was on its way to being nearly completely rebuilt.  The structures were still in crude form, of course, but they would acquire the homely knickknacks that Fanelia had been known for in due time.  However, it was getting harder to focus strictly on restoration, since his Royal Council was urging him to take a step for Fanelia's future: to marry and produce an heir.  They acknowledged that his majesty was indeed still young and would be in his prime for years to come, but marrying would ensure the people of Fanelia that their country would continue on.  

            Or so they said.  It wasn't so much the political marriage but the thought of producing an heir with a politically arranged wife that disgusted Van to no end.  Princess Calis of Curanse was the choice of the Royal Council.  They would never dare say it, but even the Fanelian public had to admit that Calis was a bit callous and pompous.  Van could see only one logical choice for Fanelia's Queen and his wife: Hitomi.  She would make a lovely queen; she was warm and caring, and her green eyes sparkled with life.  To him, she was the most beautiful woman to grace her presence on any planet.

He had dreamed many times of how he would wish hard enough, and she would come back to him, bathed in that blue light that made her look ethereal.  Then he would sweep her off her feet, spread his wings that he knew she loved, and fly her up to his bedchamber in his castle.  He would kiss her, tell her that he loved her over and over again knowing that she would never tire of hearing his affections, and finally, he would propose to her.

He longed for the day when he could make the dream a reality.

Van was snapped out of his reverie with the hastily made creaks of the door opening.  A frantic guard ran into the room and started talking so fast that Van didn't understand a word he was saying.  "Slow down, slow down!  What is the problem?"

"Your majesty!  It's awful!  It's horrible!"

"What's awful?  What's horrible?"  Van was starting to get worried.

"It's…It's…."

"It's what?"

"Freid has been destroyed!"

Chapter One: The Blue Light

-On Gaea-

Van could only stare.  "Is…?"

Before he could finish his question, the guard answered, "No, your majesty.  Duke Chid is alive and well, but he and a female servant are the sole survivors.  He would have gone to Austuria to seek shelter, but…."

"…that's exactly what whomever the enemy is would expect him to do," Van finished.  "I understand completely," he continued in a more kingly tone of voice.  "Send a message to Duke Chid that both he and his companion are free to come here.  It's the least I can do for an ally of Fanelia."  _Who could've done such a horrible thing?  Who is our new enemy?!_

"Yes sir!"  And with that, the guard rushed out the room.

Van took another look at Hitomi's pendant.  It seemed to glow, but not a good glow.  It was more like an eerie, destruction-is-coming glow.  This only worried him more.  _Hitomi…_he thought, and gently kissed the pendant.  He fell fast asleep moments later, pushing his fears aside, once again dreaming of his one and only love….

-On Earth-

            "Ready…set…GO!" shouted the referee as the starting pistol sounded.

            Hitomi ran, and ran fast, but her mind was elsewhere.  She was thinking of Van, and praying with all her might that he wouldn't be—or already was—the victim in her vision.

            She was almost to the end of the track now, and the audience was cheering her on.  She was about to come in first, and shatter the district record.  But she wasn't thinking of winning.  _Van…_her mind sounded.

            And then it came.  A feather.  A pure white feather.  A Draconian feather.  _Van's feather…He's calling me…_  She stopped running.  The audience gasped.  Yukari was fuming.  Amano was shocked.

            She grasped the feather.  She slowly brought it to her face, and gently kissed it.

            And then she felt it.  That warmth of the Light, the blue light that always brought her to Van.  His name resounded in her head, and soon came forth from her lips, "Van!"  

And she ascended, leaving behind the ground, the Earth, and a very baffled and panicked crowd in the bleachers….

-On Gaea-

            "Van-SAMAAA!" cried out Merle, who attacked Van with one of her high-speed embraces.  

Van stifled a grunt of pain.  "What is it, Merle?"

"Oh nothing.  Just happy to see you!" she chirped.

Van weakly smiled.  Merle gleefully bounded out of Van's bedchamber, her Hug-For-the-Day having been completed.  Merle and Van were still the best of friends, but Merle was growing up and had met a dog-man for whom she was head over heels for.  Van was simply grateful that Merle was happy.__

Van returned to what he was originally doing, which was gazing down at the gardens below his balcony.  There were many flowers, all which were beautiful, but only one flower would he admire for hours: the Emersidian.  A native of Fanelia, its color was uncannily similar to the color of Hitomi's eyes.  It was the one flower that Van forbade the gardeners to so much as even look at, let alone care for.  But as he looked upon his pampered Emersidian, he noticed something was different.  _There's another one sprouting beside it!  How…?_  He ran down the stairs to the right of the balcony, and rushed over to his Emersidian and its new companion.  _It's an Emersidian too, but…it's different somehow…_

It was indeed different.  The baby Emersidian was gently speckled with a brownish red, a seemingly odd yet quite beautiful mixture.  "Who's the father-flower of this Emersidian hybrid?" Van mused quietly, amazed, as he began foraging through the flower bed.  One of the gardeners looked on with laughter; it was a humorous sight to see the King frantically searching for the flower that helped produce this new specimen.

And then Van saw it.  The Rubithyst.  The royal flower of Fanelia.  This had to be the hybrid's 'father.'  Only the Rubithyst had that beautiful brownish red for petals.  Van blushed as he considered a mixture of his and Hitomi's eyes.__

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when he saw what he longed to see.  About a mile away, it touched down.  The Light.  The blue light.  The one that he instinctively knew carried his heart's desire.  He dared not say her name, dared not jinx his fortune.

            And he ran, ran with all his might….

* * *

Tell me what you think, please.  And if it's worth posting the rest of the chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2: Freid's Destroyers

Author's Ramblings:  This chapter is dedicated to Beeky, who, as of the time I uploaded this chapter, was the only one to review.  Thank you, Beeky!  ^-^

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Two:  Freid's Destroyers

…And she fell to the ground with a thud, accidentally knocking herself out.

Courage finally came to him.  "Hitomi!" he exclaimed, as he saw her slender form deposited on the green grass of the meadow.  Soon, he reached her.  He looked upon her in awe and reverence.  He gently shook her, trying to wake her up.  "Hitomi," he whispered.  She still would not stir.  But she was breathing, so Van knew that she was just unconscious.  He gingerly picked up her lithe body; hugging her close to him out of an instinctive fear that someone would take her away from him.

He could smell a faint aroma of something sweet, and tried to place its origin.  But before his memory could be jumpstarted, the ground shook.  And not because of a gaeaquake.  Inwardly he panicked, afraid that Freid's destroyers now came for Fanelia.  He hastened his pace towards the castle.  The shaking was becoming more violent, and pretty soon the lush forests behind Van were being trampled by…something invisible.  _It couldn't be Zaibach, could it?  It better not be…_

He gripped Hitomi even tighter.  The shaking got even worse.  Van gave up running, and, risking people seeing his true self, let his wings out and soared into the sky where the violent shaking would have no effect.  He now held Hitomi tightly against his bare chest, while flapping his wings hurriedly to get to his castle.

Finally he landed on his balcony and folded his wings back into himself.  And, mysteriously, the shaking stopped.  Van stood still for a moment, expecting the shaking to begin again.  But, after a few minutes, the ground was still perfectly still.  He sighed out of relief, although he was still curious as to what caused the shaking.  _Could it really be the ones who destroyed Freid?  It makes sense…but who DID destroy Freid?  Was it Zaibach?  Or was it a new enemy…_

Finally assuming that the shaking was indeed caused by just a simple gaeaquake, Van turned his attention to the beautiful woman in his arms.  "Hitomi," he said softly.  He lovingly laid her on his bed, taking off her shoes as well.  "You look so peaceful."  Memories raced through his mind: hopes, dreams, desires.  

Van's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.  "Enter," he replied, as he moved to his closet to get a new shirt.

The person, who proved to be another guard, obeyed.  He bowed, and stated, "Your majesty, Duke Chid and his companion have arrived at the castle."

Van nodded, and said, "Thank you.  Tell Chid that I will be right down."  He looked over at Hitomi.  The guard followed Van's gaze, and smiled knowingly.

"Yes, your majesty," was his reply as he exited.

Van walked up to Hitomi.  He bent down so his mouth was at her ear, and gently whispered, "I'll be right back."  He kissed her cheek lightly, and then exited to greet Duke Chid and the servant girl with him.

"Welcome to Fanelia," Van said happily.

Chid smiled, "I'm very happy to be here.  I just wish it was under more joyous circumstances."

Van nodded in agreement.  "Who is your friend here?"

Chid pulled the cowering girl, who looked no older than himself, from behind him.  "This is Nadya.  Technically she's my servant, but she's more of a friend," he explained.

Van smiled.  Nadia was very cute, with sparkling blue eyes and wavy brown hair in pigtails.  "Welcome to Fanelia, Lady Nadya," Van greeted, then kneeled to kiss Nadya's hand.  She blushed, and Chid gave an envious look.  _I'm beginning to think Chid and Nadya are more than 'friends'…_Van thought.  

Turning to Chid, he said, "There is someone here who will be happy to see you when she wakes up."

Chid smiled.  "Really?  Who?"

"Come and see," Van answered.  "You too, Lady Nadya."  He led them to the stairs directly behind the thrones.  And just as they rounded the corner of the upper hallway, he saw Hitomi walking out his bedchamber, obviously awake now.  "Hitomi!" he called out.

Hitomi looked up and her eyes grew wide.  She would recognize that disheveled raven hair and those soulful brownish red eyes anywhere.  "Van!" she exclaimed, running towards him.  She was vaguely aware that there were two other people with him, but her mind was focused on her beloved.  She ran into his open embrace, inhaling his scent and memorizing it all over again.  Of course, she never forgot it to begin with.

Van's arms encircled her.  They stood there, tenderly embracing, oblivious to Chid and Nadya.  Time seemed to stop, both Van and Hitomi each caught up in their own reminiscence.__

Chid finally made a throat-clearing noise, bringing the two back to reality, as Nadya giggled.  Van and Hitomi reluctantly let go of each other as Van broke the silence by saying, "Duke Chid and Lady Nadya, may I present to you Lady Kanzaki Hitomi."

"Chid!" Hitomi exclaimed as she gathered him in a hug.  "It's so nice to see you again!  Look how much you've grown in just one year!"

"It's nice to see you too, Hitomi.  And…uhh, you've grown too?"  Over her shoulder, Chid sent a look to Van that clearly asked why she had exited his bedchamber.  Van responded with a look that clearly stated _you're much too young to be thinking about stuff like that…_

Nadya, catching wind of the nonverbal communication, simply giggled again.  Then, realization struck her.  "Wait a minute!  Are you the girl from the Mystic Moon?"

Hitomi, standing next to Van again, replied, "Yes, I am."

"Wow!  I never thought I'd ever meet the Savior of Gaea!" Nadya exclaimed gleefully as she curtsied.

Both Hitomi and Van smiled, as Hitomi responded, "Well, I never thought I'd be on Gaea again.  I'm very happy to have returned!"

"As am I," Van agreed.

"Me as well," added Chid.  His countenance took on an almost antsy look as he asked timidly, "Hitomi…did you come here because…of…a vision?"

"Well…." she answered.  "Not exactly.  I did have a vision, but as far as I can tell, it hasn't come true yet.  And I hope it never will.  The real reason I came here is because I wanted to come back."  She smiled.

Van smiled as well, again contemplating the Emersidian and the Rubithyst in his garden.  He was drawn out of his thoughts when Hitomi suddenly clutched her head and cried out.  

"Hitomi?" he questioned worriedly.

She dropped to her knees. 

VISION

**_Fire…there's fire everywhere…but where am I?_**

**She gasped.  _It's Freid!  Freid is burning!_**

**The fire continued to char the remnants of the once beautiful Duchy of Freid.  And in the background, behind the palace, she saw two figures, crying, on one horse as they rode away from the destruction.  One of them was Duke Chid.**

**"Chid…." She sighed aloud.  She took another look around the burning landscape.**

**And then she saw it.**

**The unmistakable ripple of a guymelef being hidden by an invisibility cloak. **

END VISION

As soon as the last wisps of the terrifying images left her mind, she looked up, tears streaking her beautiful face.  She looked at Chid, and she knew.  "Chid, I am so sorry!  I…I just saw it…happen…."

"It's okay, Hitomi," Chid quickly reassured her.  "At least Nadya and I are surrounded by friends."  Nadya nodded in agreement.  Then he added, "But just out of curiosity, did you see the enemy?"

"I'm afraid it's bad.  Really bad."  She paused.  "The enemy was invisible!  Just like Zaibach!"

"Don't worry," Van comforted her as she began to cry again.  "I'm sure we'll be able to beat whoever this new enemy is.  Right, Chid?"

            "Right!"

*  *  *

Thank you for reading!  Let me know if you want more. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Romantic Interlude

Author's Ramblings:  This chapter is dedicated to Beeky and daisy31.  Thanks to both of you for reviewing!  ^-^  And Beeky, thank you for suggesting that I post this as PG-13; you're right that it falls under that category.  I'm just so used to writing R-rated stuff that I chose R out of habit.  Ehehe. ^-^¿

Disclaimer:  Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Three:  Romantic Interlude

-Shortly after dinner, in Van's bedchamber (after Chid and Nadya were led into guest bedchambers)-

            "So, did you enjoy the newly rebuilt Dining Room?"  Van asked Hitomi.

            "Yes, it's very pretty," Hitomi replied with a smile.  "And the food was wonderful as well."

            "I'm glad you liked it."  He paused in thought.  _If only I could tell her how much I love her…I NEED to tell her before the Light comes to take her away… _ He gave a slight resolute nod as he asked,"Hitomi?"

            "Yes?"

            He gulped, suddenly nervous.  "I…I missed you.  I've missed you a lot."  He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.  "It's been….  You have no idea how hard this past year has been without you.  I need….   I love you, Hitomi.  I'm in love with you…."

            "Van…."  She gazed softly into his eyes.  "I'm in love with you too."

            The two smiled warmly and embraced timidly.  After a while, he slipped his fingers under her chin, slowly bringing her eyes to meet his.  _Beautiful…_  He slowly lowered his face to hers, and his lips gently brushed against hers.  Looking into her deep green eyes, Van found love, trust, and…encouragement.  He passionately deepened the kiss, and Hitomi responded.  She opened her mouth to his probing tongue.  They separated only for the necessary oxygen. 

Hitomi blushed as she said his name softly, "Van…."

"Hitomi…."  Thoughts came unbidden to him as his eyes beheld her.  He wanted so badly to touch her in places he had never touched a woman, and was fairly certain she had never been touched in such places.  He shouted at himself, giving a stark reminder that this was too soon, that their reunion should be soft and sweet, not rough and passionate.

He kissed her again anyway.

Hitomi let her hands play in his hair, lovingly weaving her fingers in and out of his raven locks.  He let his arms wrap around her, one hand at the small of her back and the other supporting her head as they continued to kiss.  He slowly led her out onto the balcony, never separating from her.  He lifted her up on the wide railing, so wide that from which there was practically no possibility of falling.  They continued to kiss, and only paused when Van decided to take off his shirt and let his wings come out.

Hitomi lovingly touched the downy feathers right where his wings joined his back.  He smiled, and closed his eyes as he felt her caresses.  She moved her hands along both of his wings, tenderly feeling every feather.  She didn't get very far though, for his wings were so large that they extended beyond her reach.

Finally, curiosity got the better of her.  "Do they hurt when they come out?"

"Sometimes, yes," he answered.  "But they never hurt when they come out for you," he added with a smile.

"Really?" she asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes.  Because I think that there is a part of them that knows you truly appreciate their beauty."  He smiled.

"I do."  She smiled.

They kissed again.

Suddenly, Hitomi felt a gust of wind.  Van held her to him as he flew off the balcony, and into the night.

-Meanwhile, on another balcony-

            "They really love each other, don't they?" Nadya asked Chid.

            "Yeah, I think they do," he answered.

            "How did you meet Lady Hitomi?"

            "Well, she came with King Van, Auntie Millerna, and Allen Schezar when she had a vision that Zaibach would invade Freid.  She was the one who figured out that a Doppelganger was posing as Plaktu."

            "Wow!  I still can't believe I met her.  I mean, she's the Savior of Gaea!"

            "That she is."  Chid smiled.

            "Do you think that she and King Van will get married?"  Nadya's eyes sparkled.

            "I really hope so!" Chid exclaimed.  "Van is only truly happy when he is with her."

            Nadya's eyes suddenly went very wide.

            "What is it?" asked Chid, concerned.

            She simply pointed.  Chid looked in the direction of her finger, and gasped.  What he saw, to put it very bluntly, was King Van making out passionately with Hitomi.  _Gee, who would've ever guessed…_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

            "Should we be watching this?" Nadya managed to squeak.

            Chid only giggled.  "I don't think they even know another human exists.  They won't notice us.  We'll just watch for a while, and if things…get…uhh…umm…too 'grown-up', we'll go back inside.  Okay?"

            "Okay…."

            And then they both were taken by surprise.  Two blurs of white hurtled out of Van's back.  "He…he…he has wings!" Nadya exclaimed in a whisper.

            "Allen and Auntie Millerna told me about this….  But I never believed them," Chid whispered as well.

            The two continued to watch in awe.  They noticed how Van enjoyed it when Hitomi touched the bases of his wings; how the large feathers at the tips of his wings stretched out as if in ecstasy.  Both gasped as Van's wings gave a gentle flap.  They watched he and Hitomi fly off of his balcony.  

"Come on, Nadya," Chid said as he led her back inside.  "It's about time we went to bed.  See you in the morning."

"Good night, Chid," Nadya said as she left his bedchamber for her own.  She leaned against the wall outside her door.  She blushed as she wondered what would feel like if Chid kissed her like Van kissed Hitomi.

-Back up in the Sky-

            "Where are we going?" Hitomi asked Van.

            "To a very special place," answered Van, with a wink.

            A few minutes later, Van glided to a landing.  Hitomi gasped as she took in her surroundings.  _This is where Van's mother and father met!_  "Van…it's so beautiful here!"

            Van smiled.  "I felt that I should bring you here."

            "Why?"

            "Because…well, I've always had this feeling that my parents' spirits still linger here.  And, I want them to see you with me.  I want them to see how much we love each other," Van explained.

            "You're so sweet!"

            "Thanks."  Van smiled again.  For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes.  Brownish red gazed into green, and green gazed into brownish red.

            Hitomi finally broke the silence.  "Van, can I ask you something that I've been thinking about lately?"

            "Sure."

            "You know how the Atlanteans were from Earth, from the Mystic Moon, before they created Gaea and sent their future generations here?"

            "Yeah, why?"  Van was getting curious.

            "Well, there is a legend on Earth that the Atlanteans were the only civilization at the time.  If that is true, wouldn't the people of Earth be of the same blood as Draconians, but still be Atlantean?"

            "I never thought about that before, actually.  It certainly makes sense that it would be that way.  But you don't have wings," Van said, sweeping his hands over Hitomi's back.

            "True," Hitomi affirmed, letting Van's hands roam over her.

            "My turn.  Can I ask you something that's been on my mind lately?" Van asked as his lips curled into a sly grin.

            "Sure."

            Van, with wings still spread, knelt on one knee.  He held Hitomi's hand, slightly wetting it out of nervousness.  Then he began, "Hitomi, I…I know that we are both relatively young, but I already know that you are the only woman I will ever love.  I can only see myself being in love with you.  Hitomi…."  He paused, taking a deep breath. "Will you do me the honor of being my soul mate, my wife, my life companion…as well as Queen of Fanelia?  Will you marry me, Kanzaki Hitomi?"  _Please say yes, please say yes…I don't care what the Royal Council says, just please say yes!_

            Tears came to her eyes as she responded joyously, "YES!!  Oh, Van!  Yes! Yes!"

            And they were in the air again, as Van flew a victory flight, while holding Hitomi as close as possible to himself.

            They returned to the balcony only moments later.  They were exhausted, especially Van from flying so much.  Both fell asleep moments later in each other's arms on Van's bed, which would hopefully soon become their bed.

*  *  *

Let me know how you liked this chapter.  There's more where it came from.  Thank you for reading!  ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Startling New Information

Author's Ramblings:  This chapter is dedicated to Beeky, daisy31, Hikari, and anata no tomodachi.  ^-^  Thanks to all of you for reviewing!  I hope you enjoy this latest installment of "A Vision of Forever."

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Four: Startling New Information

-In Van's (and Hitomi's) Bedchamber-

            Hitomi woke up to the songs of the Rufescenian—the Gaean equivalent of a hummingbird.  The memory of the previous night flooded her mind and her heart, and she recalled how Van asked her to marry him.  She sighed with utter contentment and snuggled into Van's chest.  His arms were still around her, loose enough for her to move around in, but tight enough so that she couldn't go anywhere.  Of course, she didn't want to go anywhere.

            But then it came.  A new vision.

VISION

            **She was standing in a marketplace.  And not just any marketplace.  It was the Fanelian marketplace.**

**            "Van?  Are you here?" she called out.  None of the people in the marketplace seemed to hear her, and she didn't see Van anywhere.**

**            And then it happened.**

**            She heard the cries of agony as scorching fire filled the streets and skies of Fanelia.  "WHO IS DOING THIS?!?" she screamed.**

**            Maniacal laughter was her only answer.**

**            _It couldn't be…Dilandau…could it?_**

**            No, it wasn't Dilandau.  This shrill laugh was that of a woman.  Hitomi saw her too.  The woman was actually quite beautiful: she had long red hair tied in a braid, extending in length to the small of her back.  Her eyes looked liked they were red as well, but Hitomi couldn't really see them from where she was standing.**

**            The mysterious woman was shouting orders to muscular men, all whom had that same red hair.  The only difference was that their eyes were brown.**

**            _There are so many of them!_ Hitomi thought.  She was so busy trying to count how many there were—thinking that this information might help if these Red Ones were to really attack Fanelia—that she didn't notice the woman climb into a guymelef with an invisibility cloak.  She didn't notice when the liquid metal solidified into a three-fingered claw, like the ones Zaibach had.  **

**And she didn't notice when it came hurtling straight for her.**

**All she saw were bloody feathers.  "VAN!!!!" she screamed.**

END VISION

            And she bolted straight up in bed, and began crying.

            Her sobs awoke Van.  He immediately noticed that something was wrong.  _She's crying!_

            He sat up, and softly asked her, "Hitomi, what's wrong?  Why are you crying?"

            "I had another vision," she answered between sobs.  "It was really frightening."

            Van pulled her into his arms.  He lovingly stroked the back of her head, in an attempt to soothe her.  "What was it about?"

            "It was so horrible!  I saw Fanelia.  And then I saw a guymelef, one with an invisibility cloak.  Its pilot was a woman with long red hair.  And she was shouting orders to men with the same red hair.  And they were burning Fanelia!  And…."

            "And what?" Van asked.  _I know I've seen a woman with long red hair before…_

            Hitomi lifted her head from Van's chest.  Her teary green eyes met Van's concerned brownish red ones.  "And then I saw….  I saw…BLOODY FEATHERS!!!"  She burst into tears again.

            Van gasped.  _Does…this mean…I'm going to…?  NO!!  I will not!  Not until I'm old and gray, not until I've lived a full life with Hitomi! _ "Shh, don't cry, Hitomi," he said soothingly.  "I promise you, I won't leave you that soon.  I want to live a full life with you!"

            "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

            "You're welcome," he said as he kissed the top of her head.  "Now, I'm sure you're hungry, so let's go get some breakfast.  Okay?"

            "Okay," Hitomi agreed, as she lifted her head and smiled.  And the two walked to the Dining Room, hand in hand.

-Shortly after breakfast, in the Conference Hall-

            "So, you're saying that Fanelia might be attacked?" asked Chid, who was now wide-eyed.

            "Yes.  Hitomi had a vision about it," Van answered, his eyes dimming.  "It scared her too.  It made her cry…."

            "Is she okay?"

            "She's fine now."  Van smiled.

            "Did she see who it was that attacked?"  Chid's blue eyes held a concerned look.

            "Yes, she said she saw a woman.  A woman with long red hair, who was shouting orders at men with the same red hair."  _Who IS this woman?  I KNOW I've seen her before…_

            Chid looked panicked but before he could say anything, Van jumped the gun, shouting, "What?  Do you know who she is?  Tell me!"

            "You're never going to believe this," Chid responded cryptically.  "Well, maybe you will, actually.  That red-haired woman?  And her band of red-haired men?  They're…none other than…Princess Calis and her guards from Curanse…." Chid looked to the ground in disgust.

            "The Curansians?"  Van stared in shock.

            "I would venture to say so," answered a new voice, none other than Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Austuria.

"Allen?" Van and Chid chimed together.

            "Yes, your majesties."  Allen bowed.  "And I fear I come with bad news."

            "Bad news?" Chid asked.

            "Tell us!" Van ordered.

            "Palas, capital of Austuria, has been…destroyed."

*  *  *

What events await our friends in Fanelia?  What are the Curansians up to?  Why is Princess Calis so demonic?  Find out in the next installment of "A Vision of Forever"!

…Okay, that was corny. ^-^¿   Let me know how this chapter made you feel.  Thank you for reading! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: The Group Reunited

Author's Ramblings: Lots of Van/Hitomi fluff in this one!  Anyhoo, many thanks to my reviewers: Beeky, daisy31, Hikari, and anata no tomodachi!  I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Five:  The Group Reunited

-Still in the Conference Hall-

"DESTROYED?!"

            Allen nodded in the affirmative.  "By a band of red-haired people, which could only mean the Curansians.  I have come here, with King Dryden and Queen Millerna, and a few others including my crew of the Crusade, to ask for shelter."

            "You may have it," Van assured.  He rang a little bell that was mounted on the wall, and five guards came rushing into the room.  "Guards, please escort Mr. Schezar and anyone who accompanied him into guest bedchambers at once."

            "Yes sir!"  And the guards went out of the room.  Chid went with them, for he wanted to see his Auntie Millerna and Uncle Dryden.  Before Allen had a chance to go as well, Van called out to him.

            "Yes, Van?" Allen answered, as he paused in the doorway.

            "Allen, will you help defend Fanelia if the need arises?"

            "Of course.  You helped defend Austuria once, and you are friend too."  Allen smiled.

            "And will you…." Van's voiced trailed off as he found difficulty in expressing his question.

            "Will I what?" Allen asked, a gleam of curiosity in his blue eyes.

            "Will you defend and help protect Fanelia's future Queen?"  Van didn't want to have to ask the question, he really didn't want to.  But Hitomi's safety could be in question.  He could never bring himself to jeopardize her life, even if it meant breaking down enough to ask Allen.  Of all people, Allen.

            Allen's eyes shined with knowledge.  "She came back, didn't she?  Then my answer is yes.  Hitomi is a dear friend, not to mention the 'Savior of Gaea'."

            "Thank you, Allen," Van said as he smiled.

            "No problem, Van.  No problem," Allen said as he disappeared through the doorway.

-At lunch, after the refugees from Palas, Austuria have rested a bit.  Everyone is eating outside in the gardens, in need of the fresh air-

            "Thank you again, Van.  You really have no idea how much this means to all of us," Dryden reiterated for about the tenth time.  He had changed a bit in the past year; he wasn't as immature as he used to be.  Sure, he was still a carefree Casanova, but he wooed only his wife Millerna.

            "It really is no problem," Van assured.  "All from Austuria are friends of Fanelia as well as myself.  But let's push all fears and morbid thoughts of the Curansians out of our minds, and concentrate on getting re-acquainted."

            Dryden smiled.  "For once the King isn't being a soldier!" he exclaimed with a wink, then bit into the chicken—well, something that looked a lot like chicken to Hitomi—that was sitting on the plate before him.

            Hitomi looked around the table.  She was sitting across from Van and next to Millerna, who was across from Dryden.  Gaddes and the rest of the crew from the Crusade were scattered on the grass.  Allen was sitting under a tree, who, by his facial expressions, was telling a very interesting story to Chid and Nadya.  Most likely the story of how he, the Great Knight Caeli, got wounded by saving the Savior of Gaea herself.  _It's like the group has been reunited…_ she thought as she turned to Millerna.  "Millerna, it's so nice to see you again!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged the Queen of Austuria.

            "It's nice to see you too, Hitomi," Millerna said as she returned the hug.

            _What's that feeling I'm getting?_ Hitomi thought to herself.  _It's like…doubleness…_  

Suddenly her eyes widened with understanding.  "Are you…?"

            Millerna smiled.  "Yes.  How did you know?  It's only been about a month or so…."

            Hitomi's eyes lit up with glee.  "I sort of felt it, but more sensed it, you know?"

            "Yeah, I know what you mean.  I've dubbed it 'woman's intuition'."

            Hitomi smiled, but her thoughts were interrupted when a blur of pink, orange, and gold rushed past.  One of its components yelled, "VAN-SAMAAAA!!!  Why didn't you tell me about this gathering?!"

            Van winced and the shrill tone of her whine, but grinned all the same.  "I'm sorry, Merle.  Why don't you and Aaron join us?"

            "Yay!" exclaimed Merle, all anger forgotten.  

Then she looked at Hitomi, and Aaron was forgotten.  "HITOMI!!!!  Is it really you?"

            Hitomi laughed softly.  "It's me!"  The two then embraced like long-lost sisters.  And, in truth, they sort of were.  Merle was Van's adopted sister, and Hitomi was Van's fiancée.  In a short while, they would be sisters-in-law.

            "I can't believe it's really you!" Merle exclaimed again.

            Hitomi smiled.  She turned her attention to the owner of gorgeous golden fluff.  "And who is this, Merle?"  Her eyes twinkled.

            "Oh where are my manners?" Merle asked aloud, smacking her forehead.  "Hitomi, this is Aaron.  Aaron, this is Hitomi."

            _This is strange…a cat-woman being…affectionate…with a dog-man?_ Hitomi mused, while extending her hand to shake Aaron's.  Aaron was a buff golden retriever-ish dog-man, with dark brown eyes.  He…well, he looked like a dog.  That's about all that could be said.

            Aaron answered Hitomi's gesture.  "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Lady Hitomi.  Merle has gone on to no end about how much King Van is obsessed with you."

            Hitomi blushed.  Van overheard that last statement, and gave the Evil Eye to both Merle and Aaron.  But he looked over at Hitomi, and his expression softened.  _That old dress of Mother's I found for her to wear looks stunning on her…  That shade of green dazzles with her eyes…_

            Hitomi caught his glance.  As if on cue, both she and Van excused themselves from the picnic table.  He led her to his private garden, where he knew that no one with any sort of common sense would bother them.

-In Van's Private Garden-

            They whispered each other's names as he gathered her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and bringing her mouth to his.  He pressed her to him, feeling every feminine curve of her lithe body.  She accepted his embrace.  Her tongue danced with his as they kissed.  She felt every muscle of his strong masculine body as he drew her closer to him.

-Meanwhile, back at the picnic table…-

            "Where'd they go?" Dryden asked in the most innocent voice he could feign.

            "Don't act like you don't know," Millerna chided, while at the same plastering an evil grin on her face.

            Dryden leaned over to her, and whispered, "Wanna go spy on 'em?"

            "DRYDEN!"

            "Just kidding, just kidding!"

            They both cracked up laughing.  Merle and Aaron, having heard Dryden's whisper with their heightened senses of hearing, joined in the laughter.

-Back in Van's Private Garden-

            "Hitomi, I love you…"

            "I love you too, Van."

            And they kissed again.  They fell to the grass, their mouths never separating.  Van was to the side and slightly on top of Hitomi.  Their breathing grew ragged and heavy, due to emotional bliss.  He had to remind himself that they weren't married yet.  And so did she.

            "You make it…so hard to…resist," he said between kisses.

            "Sorry," she apologized as she winked.  "But…at least…we ARE…resisting."

            "True," he replied huskily.  He continued to kiss her, but soon left her lips.  He trailed small kisses down the side of her neck, and listened to Hitomi's gasps and moans of pleasure.  His wings were aching to burst out of his back; to be caressed by Hitomi's gentle hands.  But alas, it was daylight, and someone might see. 

            "Van," Hitomi sighed.

            "Hitomi," Van moaned into her neck.  _Maybe I should show her the Emersidian and the Rubithyst…_ he thought as he continued to let his lips assault her.  Deciding that he should, he lifted his head from her neck.

            Hitomi gave him a questioning look.

            "Hitomi…there's something I think you'd like to see."

            She nodded, and let Van pull her up from the ground.  He led her to his prized Emersidian.  "Hitomi, this flower is the Emersidian, the only one in this garden.  My garden.  I put it here because it reminded me of your eyes," Van explained.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged him.

Van smiled.  "And there's something even better about this flower."

"What is even better about this flower?"

"Look at the small flower right beside it."

"It looks like the Emersidian, but it's got brownish red spots on it.  Why do you ask?"

"This is probably going to sound strange to you, but…."  Van hesitated for a moment, then continued, "The first Emersidian was a female Emersidian.  The little one is obviously its 'child'.  What's so unique is that…female Emersidians usually accept pollen only from male Emersidians.  And I don't HAVE any male Emersidians here…."

Hitomi bent down and looked at the two flowers more carefully.  "Well then, which one of these lovely flowers helped create this cute little one?" she asked.

"The Rubithyst."

"The what?"

"The Rubithyst.  The royal flower of Fanelia.  It's the only flower with that brownish red for petals."  Van looked at Hitomi, hoping she would catch his drift.

She did.  "Wait a….  You mean…?"

He nodded.  "I think….  I think this hybrid flower is a sign."

"Do you…know when…you…and I…will…?" she asked, simply staring at him in awe.

He looked into her green eyes.  "No," he answered.  "But, I do know…that I…I…I want to.  And if and when you want to, we will."

"Oh, Van!" Hitomi exclaimed as she hugged him.  "I want to too!  But…."

"…we should be married first," Van finished for her.  "I feel that way too."

"Yeah," she agreed.  "Besides, if I was to…umm…get pregnant soon, you'd only want to protect me more, especially if the Curansians were to attack.  And then that vision could come true."  She grimaced.  "And I don't want that!  I want you with me, so we can have a family together!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Van said as he smiled.

"Yup," Hitomi chirped.  "But may I ask you something just out of curiosity?"

He nodded.

"Our future child…will he/she have wings?  Like you do?"

"There's a very good chance of that happening," he answered.  "And if your theory of people from the Mystic Moon being of the same blood as Draconians is true, then there's a definite chance of that happening."

She smiled as she remembered her question from the previous night.  "Well, as long as his/her wings are as beautiful as yours, then I don't mind.  I just hope that…that…no one will tease or taunt him/her because of that."

"I hope for that too," he whispered as he brushed a strand of light brown hair out of her face.

"Van," she sighed as she leaned onto him.

"Hitomi," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  "I don't know how much longer I can stand to put it off…."

"I feel like that too, but we have to wait.  Our baby doesn't deserve to be conceived while there's possibility of a war."

            "I agree.  We won't go farther than kissing for a while then," Van said as he lowered his face to taste his beloved's sweet lips again.

            And they dropped to the grass again, continuing to kiss each other.

*  *  *

I so love fluff….   Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6: An Interrupted Marketplace

Author's Ramblings:  This chapter is dedicated to Beeky, daisy31, Hikari, anata no tomodachi, Kya77, Inda, and Lady Laran.  Thank you for reviewing!  ^-^

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Six: An Interrupted Marketplace

-In the Fanelian Marketplace, the Next Day-

            "So you're saying you want me to find a stone exactly like that one and make a ring?" the fat man behind the jewelry counter asked.  Again.

            Van had to restrain himself from choking the man.  Again.  "Yes.  The stone in the pendant.  Find one that looks like it, and make a ring."  _Is that so incredibly difficult, you daft prick?  I had no idea such a low IQ was possible.  I'll have to work on the education system here in Fanelia… _

            Allen and Dryden, who came with Van for moral support on this vitally important quest, snickered in the background.  They could see Van's frustration, and the jeweler was not making any attempts to cool the hotheaded King. 

            "Sorry, your majesty, but I've never…what the…?"  The jeweler's speech muddled into nothing.  His dull blue eyes fixated on something behind Van, Allen, and Dryden.

            Van recognized that fixation.  The oh-my…-SHIT! fixation.  _Please, please don't let Hitomi's vision come true…_

            He turned around slowly.  Allen and Dryden followed his movements.

            And they saw red.

-Meanwhile, Inside the Castle-

            "Did he really propose to you?  Are you really engaged?" asked an attentive Chid, accompanied by Nadya.  "Allen was telling us something about 'protecting Fanelia's Queen', and that's you, right?"

            Hitomi giggled and blushed from Chid's barrage of questions.  "Yes, he really proposed to me.  Yes, we are really engaged.  And yes, that's right."  She smiled.

            "WOW!" Nadya exclaimed.

            "When are you two gonna get married?" Chid asked.

            "Well, we don't have a definite date, but it is going to be after this whole mess with Caledonia is straightened out," Hitomi answered.  "Which will hopefully be soon," she added, her eyes glazing with love.

            Chid noticed her dreamy look, and couldn't resist to remark, "Can't wait for the honeymoon, can you?"

            Hitomi turned several shades of red.  Nadya stared at Chid, shaking her head with mirth.  However, the mood of the room quickly changed once Aaron ran in the room, panting from running so fast.  "Your majesties…attack…evacuate…Crusade…now!"

            "What?" asked a befuddled Hitomi.

            Aaron only looked at her, and suddenly she knew.  She walked to the window.

            And she saw red.

-Back in the Marketplace-

            All talking ceased.  Silence ensued over the marketplace, waiting to see if the newly rebuilt Fanelia would once again be burnt to the ground.  Van laid his hand on the grip of his sword, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

            Calis stood in front of her guymelef, her long red braid blowing in the breeze.  She walked forward and sneered.  "Greetings, King Van Fanel.  I suppose you're thinking back to that mysterious quaking that occurred a few days ago.  Just to spare you from asking, I'll go ahead and tell you that that was caused by my trusty guymelef Blade.  But that's not why I'm here."

            Van walked forward, drawing his sword from its hilt.  The crest of Fanelia shone in the sun.  He paused in his walk, looking straight at Calis.  "If you so much as look at her, I will kill you myself!"

            Calis laughed.  "You think you can kill me?  You are sadly mistaken, Dragon Boy!  I will certainly get your beloved Seer,and claim my rightful position as queen of Fanelia!"

            The battle commenced.

            Calis charged at Van, and he answered her steel with his.  He saw an open spot to the right, and lunged.  She blocked, and laughed again.  "You are pitiful!" she shouted.  She dashed to the left, and managed to cut a slightly deep gash in Van's right arm.  He grunted in pain.

-Right Outside the Crusade (which is hidden in a barn near the castle)-

            "Please, Hitomi!  Board quickly and we can get away to safety!  Van, Allen, and Dryden know how to defend themselves!"  Millerna tried to coax Hitomi onto the Crusade one more time.

            "No!" Hitomi refused.  "I will not leave Van!"

            Then she felt it.  A searing pain in her right arm.  She gasped as she saw the blood trickling down.  _How…?  Van!  He's hurt!_

            "Hitomi?" Millerna asked.

            Hitomi only screamed in pain, as another cut appeared on her left shoulder.  Another appeared on her left thigh, going straight through to the other side.  She almost fell down, but knew she couldn't.  Her instincts were telling her to go to Van.  And she ran off, cuts still appearing with every step she took.  She winced in pain, blood dripping all over her, but knew she had to keep going.  She could see him, just a little bit further….

            "Do you honestly think you're in any condition to keep fighting, Dragon Boy?" Calis asked, her voice cackling with that shrill laughter.

            Van staggered forward.  He had cuts everywhere, and was covered in blood.  He hadn't so much as bruised Calis.  He hoped Allen and Dryden could help him out soon, but they were busy fighting off the red-haired guards of Caledonia—which were automatically dubbed as 'Calis's Groupies'.

            But he wouldn't give up.  Not yet.  "I will never let you get her!" he cried out.

            Calis's laugh grew louder.  "Oh, Dragon Boy!  Your stupidity amazes me!"

            Van glared at her.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Look, you insolent fool!  Look behind you!  At your precious Hitomi!  See how you have underestimated your affections!"

            _Hitomi?  What have they done to Hitomi?!_  Van thought as he slowly turned around.

            And he saw her.

            "Hitomi?" he questioned, uncertain that the bloody creature he was faced with could possibly be her.

            "Van!" she cried out.

            And then he knew.  _She feels it…she feels my pain…_

            And then his worst nightmare came true.  Her green eyes rolled back, and she collapsed to the ground.  "Hitomi!!!!!" he yelled, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.  He ran to her, but was prevented from reaching her by one of Calis's Groupies.

            Calis looked on with growing laughter.  "Looks like the Queen of Fanelia has fallen before she could actually rise!  Tell that to your psychic pansies."

            Van turned around in the guard's grip.  "How could you?" he asked, his tears stinging the cuts on his face.

            "Because I can, Dragon Boy.  Because I can!  Come on, boys.  The show's over for today."

            And with that, Calis and her groupies that hadn't been slain by Allen, Dryden, or any of the Fanelian guards, left.

            Van immediately rushed to Hitomi.  He felt her wrists for a pulse.

            There wasn't one.

            "HITOMI!!!!!" he cried out in agony.  He hugged her lifeless body to him, sobbing.  He picked her up, and, not caring anymore whether anyone saw him, let out his wings.  He flew up into the air, hoping that the Crusade wouldn't have left yet.

            And he left behind a startled Allen and Dryden in a rain of…

                        Bloody feathers.

*  *  *

My antagonistic creations perturb even me.  Let me know how you felt about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Will Millerna Save the Day?

Author's Ramblings:  First, I'd like to apologize for something in the last chapter—when I originally wrote this fanfic, I called what is now "Curanse" as "Caledonia."  Only after I realized that that is an actual country (a fancy name for Scotland) did I change the name to Curanse.  But I missed a few in the last chapter. ^-^¿   Hopefully I didn't miss any in this chapter.

Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to Beeky, daisy31, Hikari, anata no tomodachi, Kya77, Inda, Lady Laran, and Jemiul.  Thank you!  ^-^

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Seven: Will Millerna Save the Day?

-Aboard the Crusade-

            Van sat outside the room, his head in his hands; crying.  He had managed to get Hitomi to the Crusade and entrusted her to the medical skill of Millerna.  He had loaded Escaflowne into the cargo bay, dismayed that he might have to use it again.  He had ordered an evacuation of Fanelia, telling the citizens to go anywhere that they knew they would be safe.  He had announced that there were NO intentions whatsoever for Princess Calis to become queen of Fanelia, obviously because of the debacle in the marketplace.  He had answered the questions of the people patiently, telling them that the Savior of Gaea—who would also become Queen of Fanelia—would surely be alright.

            He wasn't so sure anymore.

            "Don't worry, Van-sama.  Hitomi will be okay.  I know it," Merle comforted him as she sat beside him.

            Van only weakly smiled.  "Thanks, Merle."

            She nodded as if to say 'you're welcome'.  Then she asked, "Van-sama, can I ask you something?"

            "Sure," Van answered.

            "Did you…and Hitomi…you know?"

            Van couldn't help but blush.  "No.  But," he said as his smile became a frown.  "We promised that we would…after we…got married."

            Merle hugged him out of sympathy.  She held him as he began to cry again, pouring his feelings into the softness of her orange fur.  "I should've known!  I'm so stupid, Merle!  Hitomi…is dying!  It's all my fault!"

            "No, Van-sama.  It isn't your fault at all!  It's that nasty Calis's fault!  She is the one who did this to Hitomi!" Merle assured the crying king.

            Suddenly the door of the makeshift emergency room opened.  Millerna stepped out, her apron splattered with blood.

            _Hitomi's blood…_ Van thought.  He feared the worst.  _She's dead, isn't she?  Her life is over, before it really began… Hitomi!  Please, please…I must be wrong!  _

            Then Millerna spoke, and all who were in the hallway listened.  Chid and Nadya halted their crying.  Aaron, Allen, and Dryden discontinued their discussion of battle tactics and what to do if Hitomi really did die.  Van and Merle simply looked up.  "I don't know how….  She's lost a lot of blood, but she's alive."

            That was all Van needed to hear.  He ran, as fast as his injured body would allow, into the room.  He closed the door behind him, and turned his gaze to the figure lying in the bed.  _Hitomi…_  She was covered in bandages, blood already seeping through some of them.  Her hair was wet, as a result of Millerna having to wash the blood out of it.  But she was alive.  In pain, but alive.  Somehow she managed to open her eyes.  _Van?_  "Van?" she managed to ask, in a hoarse whisper.

            "It's me, Hitomi," he answered, rushing to the side of the bed.

            She tried to lift her arm.  She wanted to brush his tears away.  But she was too weak; she had lost too much blood.  "Van," she whispered.

            He burst into tears.  "I'm so sorry!  It's my entire fault you're lying here like this!  It's my fault that…that…that you're…."

            "No!" she managed to exclaim.  "No matter how much it may look like that, I won't!  I won't leave you!  I love you, Van… I…."

            Van smiled a bit.  "I love you too, Hitomi.  I prayed that nothing like this would ever happen to you…."

            She looked into his eyes.  She managed to smile, and said, "As crazy as this is going to sound, this happening…was a good thing."

            "What do you mean?!  You are bleeding!  You can hardly move!  How can this be a good thing?"

            "Calm down, Van," she said soothingly.  Then she told him something she knew he would never expect to hear, "I….  Well, when I…died…in the marketplace, I was…transported somewhere.  And I…I met three people there."

            Van gave her a curious gaze.

            "I met your family, Van," Hitomi explained.  "I saw them.  They talked to me.  Your father told me that he was glad his son found such a wonderful woman to be Queen of Fanelia.  Your mother told me that she was glad I returned to Gaea, and that she was happy we are going to get married."  She smiled.

            Van smiled too.  "I'm not even gonna ask how.  But…who was the third person?"

            "Folken."

            Van stiffened.  _If he…no, he wouldn't do that.  He would never hurt her…  So, why would he want to…to…talk to her?_  "What did he say?"

            "He told me that he would never let any harm come to us, or to the people of Fanelia.  He said that he would always watch over us; sort of like a 'guardian angel'.  And then, he said 'Nothing is as strong as gentleness nor as gentle as strength'.  I don't know what that means though," Hitomi answered.  "And…he…he was the one who…."

            "The one who what?" asked Van.  His eyes were glistening with tears again, happy that his family had met his beloved Hitomi, but sad that he had almost lost her.  _My beautiful Hitomi…_

            "He brought me back, Van."

            Van gasped.  "He…brought you back?"

            Hitomi nodded, and smiled.

            Van gently lifted Hitomi, and hugged her lightly; being careful not to hurt her wounded body.  His own wounds were healing rapidly, but Hitomi…well, she wasn't used to being hurt like this.  _Thank you, Folken…_  "I'm glad he did, Hitomi."

            "Me too."

            Van reluctantly removed Hitomi from his arms, and placed her on the bed again.  "As much as I can't stand to leave you, you really should get some sleep."

            "Okay," she agreed.

            "If you need anything, anything at all…."

            "Don't worry, love.  I'll be fine," she reassured him.

            He smiled.  "I'll be right outside."  And with that, he left the room.  She smiled as well, and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

-In the Hallway Outside The Room (still on the Crusade)-

            Van walked into a sea of expectant faces.

            "How is she?" Chid managed to ask.  Nadya, standing beside him as usual, shared his concerned look.

            "Tired and weak," Van answered.  "But alive," he added with a smile.  He turned to a smiling Millerna.  "Thank you, Millerna.  If it weren't for you, she…she wouldn't have had a body to come back to."

            "I'm just glad I could help," she replied, hugging Van lightly.  She had long since rid herself of the apron smeared with Hitomi's blood.  _I don't know how you did it, Hitomi…but I'm glad you came back…_ she thought.

            "I'm glad you could help too, darling," Dryden added as he stood by Millerna.  "Lady Hitomi is a wonderful friend and even I, a cold-hearted flirtatious merchant, would be saddened if she died."

            "But let's not think about that," added Allen, as he leaned against the wall.

            Van smiled.

            Merle, sensing the somewhat doom-and-gloom atmosphere of the hallway, attempted to lighten things up, "Well, I'm STARVING!  Come on you guys, this depression is making me HUNGRY!  Let's go get some dinner!"

            The whole hallway roared with laughter.

            Van leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Merle."

            She smiled in response.  "You're welcome, Van-sama."

            The group headed for the main deck, where Allen commanded Gaddes to find somewhere to land.  A forest was spotted, and the Crusade was gently but swiftly landed in a small opening among the trees.  Merle's hunger was satiated, and soon everyone turned in for the night.

*  *  *

Be kind, please rewind.  Err, review….   Teehee. ;þ


	8. Chapter 8: Curses to the Curansians for ...

Author's Notes:  A big thank you to all of my reviewers!!  ^-^   This chapter…hmm, it gets a little strange in certain parts.  Ecchi strange, that is.  Let me know how you like it.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

*  *  *

Chapter Eight: Curses to the Curansians for Putting off Our Wedding!

-Aboard the Crusade, in The Room-

VISION

            **"Who's there?" Hitomi asked.  She knew she was dreaming, but she asked anyway.**

**            A black feather was her answer.**

**            "Folken?"**

**            Yes, it was Folken.  _What is he doing here?  Was I not supposed to tell Van or something?_**

**            "Lady Hitomi, I have come to ask your permission for something," he stated, his deep voice echoing through her dream.**

**            "Okay, what is it?" she asked.**

**            He pulled out a green orb.  Like the one his and Van's mother gave to Van in the Mystic Valley.**

**            "Why…?"  Hitomi was at a loss for words.**

**            "This is going to sound odd, Lady Hitomi," Folken began.  "This green sphere is an Energist.  And I need to…put it inside you."**

**            She just stared at him, her mouth gawking.  Finally she asked, "Inside me?"**

**            He nodded. **

**            "Why?"**

**            "Because one: this Energist has the power to heal your wounds, two: it will help your body resist—but not prevent—sharing Van's wounds if that should happen again, and three…well, I can't say the third reason at this moment.  All I can say is that it will help you in the future," he explained.**

**            Hitomi nodded in understanding.  "Alright.  But how will you get it inside me?"**

**            Folken smiled.  "Just leave that part to me."  His hand reached out and pulled Hitomi closer to him.  "Please accept my sincerest apologies for where I have to put my hands."  And with that, he put one hand on her right shoulder to hold her still.  He cradled the Energist in his other hand and lifted it so it was even with Hitomi's heart.**

**            Suddenly she realized why he had apologized.  She gasped as Folken pushed the Energist into her, and cried out in pain as her heart accepted it.  His hand lingered on her chest for a moment, to make sure that her body wouldn't reject it.**

**            It didn't.**

**            "Thank you," he said as he extended his ebony wings.**

**            Hitomi could only smile.  She was still getting used to the added weight of the Energist.**

**            "When you wake up," Folken began as he ascended in flight, "All of your wounds will be healed."  Then he added somewhat uneasily, "And your body…most noticeably your chest area…will mature a bit to accommodate the Energist."  And with that he flew away.**

**            Hitomi blushed in realization.**

END VISION

And then she woke up.  She sat up in bed, no longer feeling any pain.  Her eyes wandered to a figure, curled up in sleep, in the chair next to her bed.  _Van…_she thought as she recognized the sleeping form.  _He stayed the night with me…_

Suddenly he stirred, and opened his eyes.  He looked to Hitomi, and found that she wasn't sleeping.  _She's awake…_he thought.  He took a closer look at her.  _Wait a…  She's not bloody anymore…_  "Hitomi?" he asked.

She got up, and stood by the bed.  "Van," she said.

"You're not covered in blood anymore!  How…?"  He was at a loss for words, as he stood up as well.

"Van!" she exclaimed, and ran into his arms.  "This…this is another gift from Folken!"

"Folken healed you?"

"Yes!  I thought I'd never be able to hug you again like this!  But he came to me in a dream.  And he healed me!"

He mentally thanked Folken as he hugged Hitomi tightly.  "This is great!  I'm so glad you're all better."

And as he pressed her to him again, he felt it.  "Umm, Hitomi?" he asked, uncertain if he was just hallucinating in feeling this…change.

She blushed when she realized his curious tone of voice.  "I guess I have to explain that too, don't I?"

Van backed away from her, and took a look her chest.  More specifically, the two mounds that were located in that region.  The two mounds that were significantly…larger.  He blushed.  "Yeah…that would be nice…."

So she told him the whole story: how Folken came to her and put the Energist inside of her.  And how her body had matured to accommodate it.

Van stared in disbelief, his only thought being that Folken had to have known that this stunt would only make Hitomi more irresistible than she already was.

Hitomi giggled.  "It's okay, Van."

"Do they…?  I mean, are they…heavy?" he asked, his face turning a near crimson.

"Yeah," she admitted nervously.  "But I think I'll get used to them…eventually."  Inwardly she was afraid that her new physique would make certain actions more difficult to avoid.

Van smiled a bit.  "But, umm…what are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I…uhh…sort of didn't think that far ahead," she answered dumbly.  "Maybe we can just not tell them, unless they notice.  Then we'll tell them the truth."

"Believe me, they'll notice," he semi-mumbled with a blush.

She could only blush in response.

"Hitomi," he sighed, embracing her again.

"Van," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  And they kissed.  Not because of Hitomi's matured body, but because of their love.  "We can't…go further…than this," she whimpered between kisses.

"We won't," he replied.  "I promise we won't."  He picked her up and put her on the bed anyway.  He was on top of her, hanging on to every shred of self-control he had left.

"Van!" she cried out of delight as he lifted her shirt and began kissing her abdomen.

"Hitomi," he moaned into her creamy flesh.  He returned his kisses to her lips, cupping her face with one hand while the other moved up and down her side.  His hand soon reached her hip, and, instead of moving back up her side, he continued downward.  He trailed his touch down her thigh, lifting her leg so it wrapped around his hip.  She gasped out of surprise, but accepted his movements.  She arched her back, so that his hand could hold her at the small of her back.  He took the hint, and pulled her even closer to him.  And with a gentle whoosh, his wings burst from his back.  He curled them downwards, as if to hide Hitomi and himself.  In fact, that's exactly what he was doing.  _I know how embarrassed you'd be if someone walked in on us like this, Hitomi…_

"Your wings are so beautiful," she complimented as they continued to kiss.

"Thank you."

Hitomi moved her hands down Van's shoulders and back, finally reaching those soft feathers that she so loved.  She massaged every muscle, every ligament, every fiber of existence of her beloved's wings.  Van loved every second of it.  He moaned out of pleasure, knowing that she would be the only person to ever appreciate his Draconian half like this.  Their breathing grew ragged, but they knew they couldn't go any farther than kissing.  They couldn't conceive…not yet anyway.  They weren't married, and their country was at war with Curanse.  So, they kept their promise.  They wouldn't go any further.

"Van…I want…to…so badly…but…I know…we shouldn't," she said between kisses.

"I know…how you…feel.  Maybe…we should…stop…before we…get carried…away," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

He slowly lifted himself off of her, all the while wanting to taste her sweet lips again and again.  He closed his eyes, and his wings folded back into his body, reluctantly leaving the tender caresses of Hitomi.  He reopened his eyes, and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

            "There's no need for you to apologize," he assured her as he lowered himself beside her.  "I promise you that once we are married and we've defeated those cursed Curansians, we will make love continuously until we are old cripples who can't move!  We will keep all of Fanelia awake at night while we have hot, wild, steamy sex!"

            "Van!  I've never seen this side of you before!" Hitomi exclaimed while she cracked up laughing.  "But I don't think we'll live to see that if we don't get some breakfast first," she added as she winked.

            "True, very true," Van agreed as he returned her wink with his own.

            So, the two lovers, momentarily forgetting about Hitomi's little gift from Folken, padded out of the room and into the hallway.

*  *  *

Ehehe. ^-^¿


	9. Chapter 9: Red Rain

Author's Ramblings:  Sorry this chapter took me so long to post!  First I was attacked by finals and papers, then I had to have surgery to remove wisdom teeth, and then I was just plain lazy for a while.  But no more, my esteemed readers and reviewers!  Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Nine: Red Rain

-On the Main Deck of the Crusade (which is once again in the air)-

            "I wonder if Lady Hitomi will be awake soon," Nadya mused as she played a Freidian card game with Chid.  "Maybe we can go in and visit her and see how she's doing."

            "I'm sure she'd like that, but I'm also sure she'd like some time alone with King Van too," Chid answered.

            "You're probably right."

-In the Cockpit of the Crusade-

            "Any sign of Curansian leviships?" Allen asked Gaddes.  They had seen a few zooming overhead during the night, and since the Crusade was back up in the air they had to be cautious.  They certainly didn't want Van or Hitomi to be sliced and diced again by the nasty Calis or her groupies.

            "Nope, not yet.  But these dirtbags and I are looking sharply for 'em!" Gaddes replied.

            "Good."  _I hope they won't attack now.  We'd be practically defenseless, since Van certainly can't fight Calis with that apparent physical bond to Hitomi.  _

-In the Hallway, Outside The Room-

            "Are you sure you should wake them up?" Aaron tentatively asked his feline girlfriend.

            "AARON!  It's breakfast, and I'm sure they're hungry!" Merle answered her canine boyfriend.

            Then she saw them, laughing and holding hands.

            Then she noticed Hitomi.

            "HITOMI!  Your…your boobs!!  They're HUGE!!"

            Aaron sneaked around the corner, embarrassed.

            Van smiled.  He leaned over and whispered in Hitomi's ear, "I told you they'd notice."

            She blushed.

            "And you're not all cut up anymore!" Merle continued in awe.  "But those…those boobs!  Man!  You've easily gone from a B to a C!"  Then she turned to Van and glared.  "Van-sama, did you dance the horizontal polka with her?  I thought you told me you guys were going to wait!"

            It was Van's turn to blush.  Seeing his obvious embarrassment, Hitomi spoke for him.  "Merle!  We didn't do any of that!"

            "Well, then explain those engorged boobs of yours, please."

            "Must you be so…blunt?" asked a still blushing Van.

            Merle only grinned in response.  She tapped her foot impatiently, still waiting for an explanation.

And so they told her.

-On the Main Deck of the Crusade-

            "Yay!  I won!" Nadya squealed with delight.

            "Yeah, but ONLY because I let you!" Chid replied with a smile and a wink.

            Nadia got up to do a little victory dance anyway.  But, alas, her footwork was faulty and soon the floor was rushing to greet her.

            She was caught by a certain blue-eyed Prince of Freid.  Her own blue eyes gazed into his, and soon she felt his lips gently touch hers.  _Is he really kissing me?_

            Chid's thoughts were quite similar: _Am I really kissing her?  Am I really kissing Nadya?_

            Just as soon as they kissed, they separated.  Both blushed profusely.

            "I'm sorry, Nadya.  I…I had no right to do that," Chid apologized.

            "No! I…liked it," she admitted nervously.

            "Really?"  His eyes brightened.

            "Yeah."  Her eyes sparkled.

            And they kissed again.

-Back in the Hallway, Outside The Room-

            Merle only stood in awe as Hitomi finished explaining her dream.  Hitomi smiled at her reaction.  Then she grabbed her head in pain.  She was vaguely aware of Van calling her name as she was drawn into the scenery of yet another vision.

VISION

            **She was observing the Crusade as it flew effortlessly through the skies of Gaea.  She began to feel a light rain tapping her skin.  She gasped when she saw the color.**

**            Red.**

**            _This is no ordinary rain…_ she thought to herself.  _If it IS rain…_**

**            Suddenly the droplets became bigger, and painful as they splattered on her skin.  She began to feel dizzy, and realized that the Energist inside her was glowing visibly through her chest.  It pulsed with the beat of her heart, but it began to slow, as energy was being drained from her somehow.  _What is happening?!  Why do I…feel…so…weak…?_**

**            _Poison… _her mind sounded.  _Red rain…is…poison…_**

END VISION

            "Van!" she cried as she woke up.  Apparently she must have blacked out, since she was on the floor, her head in Van's lap.

            "Hitomi, what did you see?" he asked gently.  Merle looked on with interest.

            She told him.

"It must be Calis.  Only she would stoop so low as to use poison!" Van exclaimed through clenched teeth.

-In the Cockpit of the Crusade-

            "BOSS!  It's a Curansian leviship—headed straight for us!"

Mwahahahaha….   XD


	10. Chapter 10: Red Light Carries the Red Ra...

Author's Ramblings:  Another chapter, this one on time. -   I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Ten: Red Light Carries the Red Rain

-Still in the Cockpit of the Crusade-

            "Furl the sails!  Prep the levistones for descent!"

            "Aye!"

            "Wait—they've stopped moving!  Whaddya want us to do, Boss?"

            "Stay put, then.  And keep Van from fighting at all costs.  I'll go out in Schezerade!"

            "You got it!  Keep sharp, scumbags!"

            The cockpit of the Crusade was full of voices shouting over one another.  Allen, Gaddes, and the rest of the crew feared the worst as the Curansian leviship halted.  _What are they planning?_ Thought Allen as he ran to the cargo bay.  _I have to keep my promise to Van…I must protect Hitomi!_

-On the Main Deck of the Crusade-

            "What is it?" asked a panicked Chid (who HAD noticed something different about Hitomi, but couldn't quite place what it was…) as Van, Hitomi, Merle, and Aaron—who had just now joined the trio—came running onto the main deck.  Nadya looked on with worry.

            "Hitomi had a vision about the Curansians!  They're going to poison us with red rainy stuff!" Merle wasted no time in answering.

            Chid could only gasp.  "What are we going to do?" asked Nadya timidly.

            Hitomi looked to Van.  She was about to say something, when suddenly Millerna and Dryden rushed into the scene.  _If Millerna stays, her baby might be hurt!  This Red Rain is deadly!  I have to do something…_she thought.  "Van…you…you have to get everyone out of here!  The Red Rain is deadly!"

            "NO!" Van shouted.  "I won't leave you here alone.  You could be killed, like in your vision!  I…." Suddenly his eyes dimmed in understanding.  If he stayed, he would be tempted to fight.  And fighting, even with Folken's Energist, would still hurt Hitomi somewhat. 

            "Please, Van," she pleaded, looking into his brownish red eyes.  "You have to fly everyone away with Escaflowne.  Especially Millerna."

            Dryden gave a thankful look.  His eyes, though partially hidden by his round sunglasses, were a bit misty.  Millerna clutched her abdomen in appreciation, knowing that Hitomi was sacrificing her own wellbeing for the moment.  Chid and Nadya could only look on with awe.

            "It just might work if you get everyone out of here," supported Aaron.  "Don't worry, no harm will come to Lady Hitomi.  I will stay here and fight!"

            "AARON!" whined Merle.  Then, realizing the seriousness of the situation, she calmed down.  "Okay, but be careful."

            Van looked to Hitomi with a _please be alright…I really don't want to do this…_look.

            "Go, Van," she commanded softly.

And he obeyed, taking all but Aaron with him to Escaflowne to flee to safety.  He clutched Hitomi's pendant tightly.  _I love you, Hitomi…_  And the Dragon was off, sailing through the air on navy blue wings.

            "What is your plan, Lady Hitomi?" asked Aaron.

            "I don't know," she answered as she looked down.  "All I know is that the Red Rain is deadly poison.  I had to get everyone out of here."

            Before Aaron could comment on her wisdom and bravery, a red light touched down in the middle of the main deck.  Once the intensity of the light diminished, Hitomi and Aaron were left surrounded by Calis and ten of her groupies….

-In the Cargo Bay of the Crusade-

            Allen was just about to jump into Schezerade, when he heard it.  That cackling, shrill laughter.

            Calis.

            _HITOMI!!_

            And he ran for the main deck, hoping he wasn't too late…

-Back on the Main Deck of the Crusade-

            Calis and her ten groupies surrounded Hitomi and Aaron.  "Well, well, well," she sneered, "If it isn't Seer and Dog Dude themselves."

            Aaron growled, and charged at her.  His sword was in the air, just about to come down on the wicked princess.  But she pulled out a gun-ish looking contraption, and sprayed his furry chest with something.  "Red…rain…" he managed to gasp before being flung across the room and into the wall by a Groupie.

            "Aaron!" cried Hitomi.  She would've run to help him, but Calis and her groupies were slowly tightening their circular formation around her.  She cowered in fear, knowing that this might be her last living moment.  _Van…I hope you and everyone else are safe…  I love you, Van…_

            "STOP!" yelled a voice, shattering her morbid train of thought.  Calis paused, and the Groupies mimicked her movements.  She turned around slowly.  Standing in the doorway to the main deck was Allen, his hand gripping his sword tightly.

            "Now this is fun!" exclaimed Calis with a tone of morbid glee.  "Allen Schezar shows up to save Seer.  Let's see what you've got, Blondie!"

            Hitomi watched in horror as Groupie upon Groupie flung themselves at Allen, attempting to kill him with their swords.  Gallant as always, the suave Knight Caeli blocked their advances.  Soon he had five of them killed and one fatally wounded after falling down some stairs.  He soon sliced another, and bashed another's face in with his powerful kick.  He delivered a lucky right hook to a third, all the while Calis looked on with amazement.  "Looks like Blondie CAN fight!" she exclaimed.  Her eyes lowered.  "But we can't have any of that…now can we?"

            And she sprayed him.  She sprayed him with the Red Rain.

            Allen gasped as the liquid hit him, a bit of it spilling into his eyes.  He blocked out the pain, and focused his rapidly faltering sight on one person.  _Hitomi…_ his mind sounded.  He collapsed to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him up. 

            "ALLEN!" Hitomi cried with fear.  _Another friend has fallen…  Allen, I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess…_

"Hitomi," he managed to call out.  "I'm…sorry…" he sputtered, as his body went completely limp.  _Van…I'm sorry…I couldn't…protect…her…_

"ALLEN!!!" Hitomi cried out again, falling to her knees and sobbing.  One of her greatest friends, one who was more like an older brother, had fallen.  She hoped to any deity willing to listen that neither Allen nor Aaron were dead, and sobbed more at the thought that that might be the case.

Calis only laughed.  She said with a smirk, "He was just another bug for me to swat with the Sports section of the Curansian Times."

Hitomi only sobbed more.  _What have I done?  Aaron and Allen are probably dead…all because of me!_

Calis walked towards her, still cackling.  "Now what should we do with you, Seer?" she asked as she picked up Hitomi by grabbing a fistful of her hair.  "Certainly we can't return you to Dragon Boy.  Oh no, that would be too sweet; lovers reunited after a battle.  I have my own plans for you, Kanzaki Hitomi!"

Hitomi's vision blurred after she felt a prick in the side of her neck.  She collapsed seconds later, and Calis's one remaining Groupie lifted her into his arms.  The red light that transported them here once again shone, and Hitomi was carried away unknowingly into the Curansian leviship.

Mwa…mwahahahaha!!!  XD


	11. Chapter 11: Despair

Author's Ramblings:  Many, many thanks to all of my reviews!  Please enjoy this chapter! -

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Eleven: Despair

-On the ground below, somewhere by a lake.  The Curansian leviship blinked out of the sky, obviously hidden by an invisibility cloak.  The Crusade made an emergency landing, after Gaddes discovered the bodies of Aaron and Allen.  He somehow managed to find Van and the rest, and Millerna is currently attempting to help the fallen comrades-

            "HITOMI!!!!!!!" Van called out, falling to the ground in fitful sobs.

            He had just found out.  He had just found out that his fiancée was kidnapped by Calis and her groupies.  _Hitomi, my sweet Hitomi… _He swore to himself that he would find her, no matter the cost.  His heart felt shattered without her near him.  Despair overcame him at the fear that Hitomi might be dead.

            But he wasn't the only one in despair that night.  Merle was curled up by the campfire, her eyes peeled open in catatonic shock.  _Aaron…_  Allen was still alive; he had barely clung to life, but he was alive.  But Aaron….  Aaron wasn't doing as well.  His heart had stopped beating a few moments ago, and Merle heard the groans of frustration as Millerna worked to bring him back to life.

            Suddenly, Merle's ears jerked as she heard it.  That unmistakable sound…that cute little whimper that Aaron made when he was in pain.

            In pain.  _IN PAIN!  I'm coming, Aaron!_  And she dashed madly for the tent, and was greeted by a teary Millerna and a bruised and beaten but alive boyfriend.

-In the Curansian Leviship-

            _Where am I?_ Hitomi thought as she awoke.  _It's so dark…_  She was in the holding cell, created just for her, on the Curansian leviship.  A Groupie walked in, and opened the creaky door to the cell.  He walked towards Hitomi, and stood looming over her.  "Princess Calis wishes to see you.  Get up!" he shouted.

            Hitomi, figuring it was best to do what she was told, obeyed.  The Groupie grabbed her wrist forcefully and nearly dragged her out of the cell.  After a few minutes of being led down winding corridors, she was thrust into a lavishly decorated office-like room.  A chair behind a desk spun around, revealing the wicked princess herself.

            "Good morning, Seer.  Sleep well?" Calis asked bitterly.  "Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway.  So, let's get started, shall we?"

            Hitomi gave her a questioning look.

            "You mean you have no clue as to why I've kidnapped you?"

            "I thought it was because you were jealous of Van's love for me," she answered timidly.

            "HA!" Calis roared.  "I really don't give a flying fuck whom that Dragon Boy loves.  I just want to rule Fanelia.  I'm surprised none of you could figure that out.  And when I take over Fanelia, I can possess Gaea as well!  The main capital of Austuria is gone.  Freid is gone.  There is no one left to resist me!" she exclaimed as she cackled.

            "But why is it Fanelia you want to take over?" asked Hitomi.

            "Haven't you heard, Seer?" Calista answered.  "I guess you wouldn't.  Remember the Great War?  The one you supposedly 'saved Gaea' from?  Remember a certain Zaibach gentleman by the name of 'General Adelphos'?  Ring any bells, Seer?"

            Hitomi looked in awe for a moment.  _Is she somehow related to General Adelphos?_  Before she could verbalize her thoughts, Calis went ahead and answered them.  "Well, General Adelphos was my FATHER!"

            Hitomi went wide-eyed.

            "That's right, Seer!  Your precious Van killed my father!  And for that YOU will suffer!"

            "NO!" Hitomi exclaimed.  "Your father didn't die, Calis!  His leviship crashed, but he didn't die!"

            Calis only sneered.  "Hmm, now what is the punishment for false witness, Balthazar?" she asked as she turned to a Groupie.

            "I believe it is torture, your majesty," he answered.

            "Torture, you say?  I like the sound of that," she murmured, her eyes gleaming with blood thirst.  "Bring me an instrument of torture, Balthazar."

            "Yes, your majesty."

            Balthazar soon returned with not just one, but several: a club, a whip, a mace, and shackles.

            Hitomi started panicking as soon as she saw them.  _What is she going to do to me?!_

            Calis soon answered her thoughts.  She chose the shackles and chained Hitomi to the wall by the window of the room.

            The torture commenced.

            For the next two hours, Calis flogged her with the whip.  Hitomi screamed out in pain; the tiny thread lashing against her skin, making it raw and broken.  She knew that she was slowly being killed.  _Van…I love you, Van…_ she kept telling herself; it seemed to make the pain more bearable.

-On Escaflowne in Dragon Form-

            Van had been looking for any sign of Hitomi or the Curansian leviship that had taken her for about two hours now.  He had frequently been feeling little pinches along his skin, and was growing increasingly worried over what was causing them.  But his mind was focused on his beloved.  His fiancée.  His soul mate.  _Hitomi…where are you, Hitomi?  Is she hurting you?  Is that why I am feeling these annoying pricks so often?_

            He tightened his grip around her pendant, trying to 'dowse' his way to her.  So far it wasn't working, but he would never give up.  Not until he found her.  _I promise I will find you, Hitomi!  I love you…_ he kept telling himself.  The words seemed to calm him.

            After another half hour, still finding no sign of her, Van reluctantly landed Escaflowne in a small patch of trees.  He couldn't find Hitomi without getting sleep, now could he?

            He slept beneath an opening in the leafy canopy, certain that if a Curansian leviship zoomed overhead he would see it…or at least its shadow.  But soon he fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed a very important dream.

DREAM

            **He was standing in the middle of the sky, and the wind was blowing gently.  _It smells so familiar…_ Van thought.  Of course it did.  _It's her smell…it's Hitomi's smell…_ he realized.**

**            Seconds later, a visitor came.**

**            "Who is it?!" he called out.**

**            A black feather was his answer.**

**            "Folken?" Van asked incredulously.  _Why is Folken visiting me in my dream?_**

**            "Yes, Van," Folken answered.  "It's me."**

**            "Why have you come to me?  What do you want?"**

**            "I'm here to help you."**

**            _He's here to help me?_ Van thought, confused and slightly worried.  He panicked briefly, afraid that Folken had come to tell him of Hitomi's death.**

**            As if reading his mind, Folken stated, "Don't worry, Van.  She's not dead."**

**            Van looked at his older brother.  And for the first time in many years, he let his emotional barrier break in front of Folken.  Tears began to flow freely, and he exclaimed between sobs, "I don't know what to do!  I can't find her!  She's my life, Folken!  My very soul…and I can't find her!"**

**            Folken approached his younger brother, and accepted his crying form into his embrace.  As new as it was to both of them, it was definitely soothing.  Van's sobs were soon pacified, though he was still panicked and confused.  "It's ok, Van," Folken assured.  "I came here because I know where she is.  I came here to help you find her."**

**            Van looked up, his eyes glistening with joyous tears.  "Where is she?!  Please, Folken, tell me!"**

**            "About fifteen miles to the south."**

**            Van's eyes widened.  _That's…_**

**            "Yes, Van," Folken began before he could finish his thought.  "The land of what used to be Zaibach."**

**            Van stood, and nodded that he understood.  He knew exactly where to go now.  He looked to Folken, and said, "Thank you."**

            "You're welcome," Folken replied.  "And remember: nothing is as strong as gentleness nor as gentle as strength."  And with that he faded away.

END DREAM

            Van woke up moments later, and it was daylight.  He walked over to Escaflowne, quickly rendering it airborne, and headed straight for the heart of what was once Zaibach.

Will Van get to Hitomi in time?  Will Calis kill them both?  Why does Folken keep speaking in riddles?  Find out, in the next installment of "A Vision of Forever"!  -


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue?

Author's Ramblings:  This one is a short chapter, but it is definitely necessary.  Enjoy reading!  Thanks once again for all of your reviews! -

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Twelve: Rescue?

-On the Curansian Leviship-

            "Oooo!" squealed Calis.  "I am having so much fun making you suffer!  And when you hurt, Dragon Boy hurts!  This is too good!"

            "Please stop," Hitomi managed to plea.  Several of her ribs were broken now, as a result of being beaten with the club.  Last night's wounds from the whip had mysteriously vanished, and she assumed that it was because of Folken's Energist.  Though she was still very scared, Hitomi had come to realize that if she could just put up with the pain for long enough, Van would surely come to her rescue.  She knew he wasn't dead or injured, since Calis wouldn't be torturing her if he was.  _Van…_her mind sounded.  It was the only word that would come to her, most of the time.

            She managed to block out the feeling of the now resumed flogging.  Calis had planned to use the mace now, but to Hitomi's everlasting joy it had broken.  And in a fit of rage, Calis threw it out of the window with disgust.  Of course, now that she was all angry, she took it out on Hitomi with the whip.  _But the whip is better than the mace…_Hitomi told herself.

            And suddenly, with a shatter of glass, the one person she wanted to see the most came to her rescue.

Van screamed something unintelligible, propelling himself off of Escaflowne as soon as it shattered the window to the room, his wings instinctually bursting out of his back.  He flew speedily over to Hitomi, and shielded her battered, bruised, and broken body with his body.

Calis's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  "This is new!" she exclaimed.  "Dragon Boy is a…Draconian!  A demon!"

Hitomi immediately rose to his defense.  "He…is…not a…demon, you…evil… witch!" she exclaimed in broken wording because of her broken ribs.

Van, not wanting to show his true thankfulness in front of Calis, ruffled his feathers so that Hitomi would know his appreciation for her assertion.

Calis continued with her shrill laughter.  "This is too easy!  I get to beat up both Dragon Boy and Seer in one day!"  She readied the whip in one hand, preparing to strike at either Van or Hitomi: whoever was more convenient.  Van knew he couldn't draw his sword, because if he did then Hitomi would be left vulnerable because he would be forced to fight.  _I will stand here…_he told himself.  _I will stand here, and take the lashings for her…_

And he did.

Hitomi listened to his stifled grunts of pain as the whip beat his exposed chest repeatedly.  She could tell he was trying not to cry out in agony, for if he did that he would expose weakness to Calis.

Calis.  She looked on with satisfaction in her eyes, still cackling as always.  She whipped and whipped repeatedly at her loathed Dragon Boy, and she whipped harder when she thought she wasn't hurting him enough.  Finally, she decided she had enough of simply flogging him.  "How did that feel, Dragon Boy?  Did it hurt?  Or did it feel good, thinking that you are protecting your beloved Seer?"

Van kept quiet.

"Fine then!  Don't answer me!" she snapped as she selected the club.  "But you will pay dearly for ignoring Princess Calis of Curanse!  Turn around, you vile creature!  Turn around, so that I may beat your back like I whipped your front!"

Van knew immediately what she was planning to do.  _She's going to break them…she's going to break my wings!_  If it were any other circumstance, he would have reabsorbed his wings.  But he was protecting Hitomi with those wings; if they were gone, she wouldn't be covered as much.  She would be vulnerable, even more so in her already abused and weakened state.

And so he did as Calis ordered.  He turned around.  He was now face to face with the one he loved, with his Draconian wings exposed to Calis.  "I love you, Hitomi," he managed to whisper in his beloved's ear before the beating commenced.

Before Hitomi could make any response, Van's eyes watered and he gasped in pain.  Calis had hit him—hard on his right wing.  Being shackled to the wall, Hitomi could do nothing but gaze into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she wheezed.

"Don't be," he grunted.

Calis laughed the loudest ever, a crazed maniacal gleam present in her red eyes.  She beat Van's wings repeatedly, breaking the hollow bones that allowed him to fly.

Suddenly, though, she stopped.

Van stood still, expecting her to beat him again.  Instead, the wicked princess ordered him to turn around again.

He obeyed.

"Now let's get rid of both of you for good!" she shouted.  "Since I've rendered you wingless, Dragon Boy, it'll do neither of you any good if I push you out the window, will it?  I'll get rid of both my problems in one shot!"

In what seemed like seconds, both Van and Hitomi were pushed out of the window.  They were holding each other as they fell through the sky, unable to escape their deaths.

"I'm so sorry," Hitomi apologized again.

"It's alright," Van assured her.  "I only have…one regret: that we didn't live to have our child we…wanted to have," he finished brokenly, as the air tugged at his beaten and useless wings.

How do you think things will end, my dear readers?  Will Van and Hitomi die from the fall?  Or will they be saved?  Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: A True Angel

Author's Ramblings:  A huge thank you once again to all of the reviewers!  Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well….

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter Thirteen: A True Angel

            "I love you," she said, tears falling with the realization that it would be the last time he'd hear it.

            "I love you too," he responded, tears falling as well.

            Being the more internally wounded, Hitomi realized that she would be the first to die upon hitting the ground.  "I'll wait for you, wherever we go after death."

            Van smiled, despite their predicament.  As the ground drew nearer, he closed his eyes.  He feared that his last sight would be of Hitomi dying, and he didn't want that.  He wanted to remember her being alive.  Albeit beaten and battered, but still alive.  _You were so gentle, Hitomi…yet so strong…_

            Hitomi closed her eyes too, for the same reason.  _You were so strong, Van…yet so gentle…_

            She suddenly felt a sensation in her chest.  She opened her eyes, and saw the Energist glowing—even through her skin.  She felt a ripping sensation on her back, and gasped when she saw what began to surround herself and her beloved.

            Feathers.  Atlantean feathers.  HER Atlantean feathers.

            "Van!" she cried.  The Energist had healed her wounds as well, allowing her comfortable usage of her new wings.  And it had healed Van!

            Van's eyes opened tentatively.  "How…?" he asked, as he realized they were suspended in air.  He looked up, into Hitomi's eyes.  She was somewhat above him, held by her own wings.  Her very own wings.

            "Hitomi!" he cried out of joy.  "You…you have wings!  And…and mine!  They're not broken anymore!"

            She nodded, acknowledging each of his exclamations as valid.  "Van!" she cried happily.

            He flapped his wings, so that he was even in the air with her.  Suddenly worry hit him.  "What about Calis?  What will we do about her?"

            Hitomi was silent for a moment.  She looked up at the Curansian leviship, and gasped.  "Van!  Look!  It's…it's gone!  It exploded somehow…."

            Van looked, and indeed it was no more.

And then they both realized.  Escaflowne had been left on the leviship, and being lured by its power, Calis must have tried to open it.  Its ways are mysterious, and both Van and Hitomi knew that they would never truly know exactly HOW Escaflowne managed to blow up the leviship and save itself at the same time.

"Escaflowne will find its way back to us," Van assured Hitomi, pulling her winged form to him in the air.

"I know," she said with a tentative smile, leaning onto his fully healed chest.  "Let's go find the others, Van."  Then, more confident and excitedly, "I want to show off my pretty new wings to Merle!"

"That sounds like a great idea," he complimented as he smiled.  "She'll be very jealous."  He winked.

Van led her to where the campsite was, but they stopped in the air at a far enough distance so that they couldn't be seen right away.  "You know," he began, "If it were at all possible, I'd," he blushed, "like to make love to you in the sky like this, someday."

Hitomi sighed dreamily at the thought, a blush of her own creeping over her face like ivy.  "We'll have to try that.  It really does sound interesting."  She winked.

He sighed with relief, recalling again how close they had come to death only moments previously.  "Hitomi," he said reverently.  No words were needed to convey his thoughts of gratitude.

And they kissed; not a heavy passionate one, but a light, playful, thankful one.

"Now let's go show everyone your wings."

Hitomi nodded in agreement.

They flew together, hand in hand, towards their friends below.

-The Campsite-

            "Umm…does anyone know what those are up there?" asked an uneasy Aaron as he looked up into the sky.  He was on watch-duty for Curansian leviships, and he had just spotted two fairly large white-winged creatures in the sky.

            Dryden followed his gaze, squinting because of the sunlight.  "I don't know….  They look like really large birds…."

            "You idiots!" exclaimed Merle, who came running up with Chid and Nadya.  "Don't you know that Van-sama has…."  She trailed off as she caught sight of Hitomi with wings as well, and gasped.

            And the two lovers landed gracefully, still hand in hand.

            Nadya was the first to dare to speak.  "Lady Hitomi!  You have wings!"

            "Yes, I do," Hitomi answered.  She gave a gentle flap to prove that they weren't fake.

            Van smiled at this, gazing gently at Hitomi.

            Chid walked up, his blue eyes wide as they took in the splendor of seeing Hitomi with her own wings, as well as Van's up close.  He looked up shyly, and asked, "Can…I mean, may I touch them?"

            She smiled.  "Of course,"  She extended her left wing forward, and Chid walked up to it tentatively.  He extended a finger, and trailed it down a long feather on the tip of her wing.

            "Wow…." He was in total awe.

            Van looked on with a smile.  He turned to a very wide-eyed Merle.  "How…?" she began, but never finished.

            "She always had them," he answered.  "Because she's a true angel."

The sap astounds even me. ;)  There's one more chapter, by the way!


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding and Epilogue

Author's Ramblings:  I've tried for a long time to post this chapter on FF.Net, but something kept snarking up.  I'm not sure what the problem was, but it seems to be working now.  Anyhoo, this is the last installment of "A Vision of Forever".  I hope you enjoy it!  Once again, thank you to all of my reviwers!  -

Disclaimer:  Me no own.

Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding

A MONTH LATER, AFTER ALL CITIZENS HAVE RETURNED TO FANELIA.

-In Van's (and Hitomi's) Bedchamber-

            "I'm so happy that we're finally getting married tomorrow!" Hitomi exclaimed.

            "Same here," agreed Van.  He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him.  _You feel so good against me…_

            "Van," she whispered.

            "Hitomi," he sighed.  "I want to kiss you so badly, but I know that if I do I'll just carried away."

            "I know what you mean.  Let's save this for tomorrow night, then," she suggested.  The two each smiled a serene, peaceful smile, despite their anxiousness about their impending marriage.  Soon, both were asleep, dreaming of their "happily ever after."

-The Fanelian Square, the next day-

            Van stood at the altar, in full royal garb, as he watched the wedding ceremony begin. 

First there was the flower girl, Nadya, as chosen by Hitomi.  She sprinkled Rubithyst petals down the navy blue royal carpet, receiving many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the Fanelian people for her incredible cuteness.  She was followed by the ring bearer, none other than Chid.  Van had selected him with pride.  He simply adored the young Duke of Freid, and their friendship was growing.  The rings Chid carried were beautiful, the traditional ornate rings exchanged at a Fanelian wedding ceremony.  The masculine ring was gold, with the Fanelian crest imprinted in it.  The feminine one was smaller, but basically identical.

Next came the Best Man.  Of course, Van chose Allen.  Even though they might not have socialized a whole lot, they respected each other.  And that respect had quickly formed into a solid friendship.  Allen escorted the Maid of Honor, Merle.  Although significantly shorter than the suave Knight Caeli, Merle was chosen by Hitomi anyway.  The two might have fought over Van in the past, but they had rapidly discovered a friendship where their competition existed before.

Following Merle and Allen were the rest of the bridesmaids.  Millerna, who was noticeably rounding out to make room for her baby, her sister Erles, as well as Allen's sister Celena were among them.  Hitomi had even let Aaron's two sisters be bridesmaids, though they had never met previously.  Aaron was the Fanelian guard selected to open the giant oak doors of the palace and present the very-soon-to-be Queen to the people, which was a very esteemed honor in Fanelian culture.

And finally, she came.

Van gasped as he saw her.  Her dress was of her own design, and it was beautiful on her.  It was made of expensive laces and satins, and it hugged and accentuated her feminine curves.  And her bouquet?  Emersidians.  She walked gracefully to the altar to join Van, her white Fanelian slippers padding softly on the royal carpet.  She was soon standing next to him, and, as custom dictated, the two kneeled in front of the priest. 

            "My fellow citizens of Fanelia, we are gathered here to witness a momentous joining.  Not only the joining of King and Queen, husband and wife, and heart and heart, but of Gaea and the Mystic Moon," the priest began.  He turned to Van.  "King Van Slanzar de Fanel, do you accept Kanzaki Hitomi of the Mystic Moon as your only wife, soul mate, and Queen?  Do you vow upon Fanelia to love and cherish her for always and never seek another woman?"

            Van smiled.  "I do."

            The priest turned to Hitomi.  "Kanzaki Hitomi of the Mystic Moon, do you accept King Van Slanzar de Fanel to be your only husband, soul mate, and King?  Do you promise to love and cherish him for always and never seek another man?"

            Hitomi smiled.  "I do."

            The two continued to kneel, and Chid handed them the rings.  Van took the feminine one and slipped it onto Hitomi's finger as he said, "With this ring, I bind myself with you."

Hitomi took the masculine one and slipped it onto Van's finger as she said with a smile, "With this ring, I bind myself with you."

            They stood, and bowed before the priest, who smiled softly.  "From this day forward, citizens of Fanelia, the two you see before you are husband and wife, your King and Queen."  He turned to Van.  "You may kiss your bride."

            In one swift moment, Van removed the veil concealing Hitomi's soulful green eyes.  He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  The pendant that had once been Hitomi's glowed against his royal garb, and so did the Energist within Hitomi.

            Two hearts became one.

            The people cheered, clapping hands and wiping away their tears of joy.

-That night, in Their Bedchamber-

            "I love you, Hitomi," Van said as he carried her over the threshold to their bedchamber.

            "I love you too, Van," she said as she smiled.

            He deposited her on the bed.  He backed away just for a moment.  "Are you sure you want to?  Because if you don't want to for any reason at all, we don't have to," he asked quietly.

            "Van, we've been waiting a year and a month for this very night!  I am absolutely positive that I want to," she assured him with a smile.

            That was all the encouragement he needed.  Only one other decision had to be made.  "So, shall I make love to you with our wings out?  Or in…?" he asked with a grin.

            "Definitely with wings out!" she exclaimed as she sat up a bit.  Her own wings burst out of her back; pulling off the robe she was wearing and exposing herself completely.

            Van blushed a little, seeing her for the first time.  But he tried to hide his embarrassment, and he said, "I was hoping that's what you'd decide."  He let his wings shoot out; pulling off the robe he was wearing.

            It was Hitomi's turn to blush.

            Two bodies became one, and the next heir to the throne of Fanelia was conceived that very night.

Epilogue

            "Mommy!  Daddy!  Look!  Look at me!" squealed the five-year-old Princess of Fanelia.

            Van and Hitomi gazed lovingly at their daughter, who had recently discovered she had wings.  "They're beautiful, Fiona," Hitomi complimented.

            Fiona smiled, her green eyes sparkling.  "Thank you, Mommy!" she exclaimed as she scampered throughout the garden, her long black hair flowing behind her, a sharp contrast to her white wings.

            Van chased after his giggling child, and managed to scoop her up in his arms.  "They're as beautiful as your mom's," he said with a smile.

            Fiona smiled again.  "Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.  She slithered out of his grasp, and began to play in the garden again.  She was joined in her romping by Merle, who, though she was nineteen now, was still a kid at heart.

            Van turned to Hitomi.  "You know, if I had never met you, I know I'd never be happy with the fact of my child having wings," he said, as he pulled her into his arms.

            Hitomi feigned insult.  "So you're saying you'd have a baby with someone other than me?"

            "You know I didn't mean it that way," he said as he winked.

            "I know," she replied as she returned his wink.  She gazed into his brownish red eyes.  "I love you, Van.  I'm so happy that…well, that everyone's happy," she said with a laugh.

            "I love you too, Hitomi," he said as he pressed her to him tighter.  "And I am happy too.  I'm happy that Freid and Palas are finally completely rebuilt, I'm happy that Merle and Aaron will be getting married soon, I'm happy that Chid and Nadya are planning to get married in a couple of years or so, I'm happy that Millerna and Dryden have raised Ry to be the polite little prince he is.  But above all of that, I'm happy that I have you and Fiona."

            "Van," she sighed.

            "Hitomi," he whispered.

            And they kissed.

I almost can't believe that I can claim ownership to a complete chaptered fanfic now.  That has never happened before. -¿   I hope you've enjoyed this!  I don't think it has been my best work, but I'm glad I decided to post it here on FF.Net.  Thank you for reading!  -


End file.
